1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storage drawers such as those used in storage cabinets to hold miscellaneous hardware, fasteners, and other items, and in particular to drawers having lateral removable partitions therein so that the drawer may be used to store a number of different kinds of items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Storage cabinets are typically used in maintenance facilities, workshops, hardware stores, and other places in which it is necessary to store a variety of fasteners, hardware, or other small items. Storage cabinets typically have large numbers of drawers, usually made of metal. The interior of each of the drawers may be divided laterally so that each drawer may be used to store a number of different kinds of articles. The storage drawers are usually provided with removable, laterally extending partitions for this purpose with means for holding the partitions in any one of a number of positions depending upon the manner in which the drawer is to be divided.
A common problem with the typical metal storage drawers is that the partitions are often loosely held within the drawer and can easily fall out if the drawer is turned upside-down to remove its contents. In addition, the metal storage drawers are subject to chipping paint and rust.